MARI BELAJAR KIMIA (materi UTS semester 1 kelas 8 K13)
by Kise K-na
Summary: Kamu siswa kelas 8? Kurikulum 2013? Atau mau ulangan tentang sifat dan manfaat bahan? Males belajar kimia? Belajar bareng anak DRRR biar UTS kamu lancar yuk! (ada contoh soal juga lho :D). main chara : Shinra, Celty, Mikado, Kida, Anri, Izaya, Shizuo


**MARI BELAJAR KIMIA (materi UTS semester 1 kelas 8 K13)**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Kamu siswa kelas 8? Kurikulum 2013? Materi UTSnya sifat dan manfaat bahan? Males belajar kimia? Belajar bareng anak DRRR biar UTS kamu lancar yuk! (ada contoh soal juga lho :D)**

 **Main character :**

 **Shinra (Guru /kenapadokterilegaljadiguru?bingungsaya)**

 **Celty (asisten Shinra)**

 **Murid (Mikado, Kida, Anri, Shizuo (?), dan Izaya yang ternistakan (?))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di rumah Shinra, terdapat 7 makhluk yang diketahui asal-usulnya tapi tak diketahui mukanya (?) berkumpul. Di sana terdapat Shinra, Celty, Mikado, Kida, Anri, Izaya, dan Shizuo. Tadinya rumah Shinra hampir menjadi tempat terjadinya perang dunia ketiga, namun adegan tersebut kita potong dan kini 2 orang yang hampir menyebabkan tragedy itu sedang duduk berjauhan.

"Yak! Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai sja!" Ucap Shinra senang. Di sampingnya terdapat sang asisten, dan di depannya ada 3 anak SMA yang entah kenapa malah nyasar ke pelajaran kelas 8, dan juga kedua biang kerok di ikebukuro (dan entah kenapa mereka berdua yang udah kerja ikut-ikutan nyasar ke pelajaran kelas 8)

"Ano…" Mikado mengangkat tangan kanannya bertanda ingin menanyakan sesuatu dan di respon oleh Celty. 'Ada apa, Mikado?' Tanya Celty melalui PDA-nya.

"Etto… kenapa kita diundang untuk belajar materi UTS semester 1 kelas 8 K13?" Tanya cowok bersurai hitam dengan jersey berwarna hijau-putih (karena authornya kurang perhatian, jadi anggap saja kejadian ini terjadi sebelum mereka2 memperpendek umurnya (baca:ulang tahun; maksudnya berganti tahun))

"Bukankah itu karena Kimia kau jeblok, Mikado?" Ejek temannya yang bernama Kida.

"Masaomi…..! nilaiku nggak se-jeblok itu tahu!"

'Eeeeh- itu karena keisenangan author kita yang bentar lagi UTS dan nggak mau belajar kimia karena males' ucap Celty dalam PDAnya.

"Eeeh? Jadi author kita juga gak suka Kimia? Terus kenapa dia malah buat fic ini?" Tanya Izaya sembari melirik Shizuo dengan tatapan 'kebetulan, nih, cowok pirang di ujung situ kayaknya juga gak pandai kimia tuh tuh tuh' (author : tuh-nya kebanyakan tuh! / Izaya : sendirinya tuh tuh terus!)

Lalu dibalas dengan tatapan oleh Shizuo yang seakan mengatakan 'lu sendiri?'

'hahaha… kalau aku nggak bisa kimia, mana mungkin aku lulus SMA!'

'hahaha…. Dan alasanku juga sama denganmu, kutu gembala, selalu riang dan juga gembira' (kenapa malah ngeplesetin lagu anak gembala?! -_-")

Anri yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop-ria dan berpikir dengan OOC-nya. 'Kok bisa ngerti?'

"Sudah, sudah! Dari pada bertengkar tanpa alas an, mari kita mulai saja dengan-" ucapannya sengaja dipotong untuk embuat para penonton jadi arwah penasaran (salah!) "eh, Celty, emangnya materinya apa, ya?" yang duduk didepannya ber-gubraak ria.

'lihat saja buku catatannya author' (author : eh, jangan! Disitu ada-)

"Oh, oke!" (author : jangan ngacangin author!)

Shinnrapun membuka buku catatannya author dan melihat-lihat isinya. "Mari kita lihat… gerak tanaman- ini biologi, Sifat bahan dan pemanfaatannya! Oh dari sini saja!"

 **SIFAT BAHAN DAN PEMANFAATANNYA**

"Yak, karena kita memulainya dari sini, pertama-tama kita permulaannya saja dulu…. Jadi ada 5 bahan, yaitu bahan serat, karet, tanah liat & keramik, gelas, dan kayu. Nah, kalian mau yang mana dulu?" Tanya shinra senyam senyum sambil menulis perkataannya dalm papan tulis di belakangnya.

"Ini hanya sifat bahan, kan? Terlalu membosankah~" keluh Kida merentangkan tubuhnya di lantai.

"Kenapa baru dimulai langsung mengatakan bosan begitu?" Ucap Mikado yang berada di sampingnya.

"Soalnya terlalu membosankan….."

"Wahahaha, baiklah, setelah ini, aku akan membuat sebuah quiz!" ucap Shinra yang membuat Kida kembali semangat. "Ciuz luh?!"

"Ya! Quiznya seputar Orihara-kun, ya~!" setelah ini, Kida langsung kehilangan semangatnya dan membuat wajah ber-hoooeeeek ria. "Oi, oi, bentar, deh. Kalian pikir aku ini gak bisa sakit hati, hah?" ucap yang berkesangkutan.

"Ahahaha, OK, OK. Khusus untuk Kida-kun, aku akan memberikan kunci jawaban UTS-mu di salah satu pelajaran yang kau benci!"

"Serius?!"

Oh, oke, ajaran sesat. Btw, ini dah melenceng dari tema cuy, balik aja ke topiknya. Kasian yang lagi galau gegara akit ati =3= (izaya : sapa maksud lu)

\- skip-

"Nah, kalau begiu kita mulai dari bahan serat, ya," Shinra membuat jeda beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Nah, bahan serat itu terbagi menjadi 2, yaitu…?"

"Serat alami, dan serat sintesis," ucap orang yang sama sekali belum membuka mulutnya dari tadi, yaitu Shizuo yang mau nyalain rokok tapi rokoknya diambil sama Shinra. Kenapa? Soalnya disitu bukan kawasan bebas rokok, oke ngawur.

"Yak, kau benar! Jadi, bahan serat itu dibagi menjadi 2. Serat alami, dan sintesis. Dari namanya, kalian suah tahu perbedaannya, kan?"

"Wah, nggak tahu tuh," ucap Izaya pake nada datar.

"Oh, oke. Serat alami itu serat yang dibuat dari bahan alam, kalau serat sintesis itu serat yang dibuat manusia."

"Heee gitu, ya? Waaahahaha hebat sekali, ya…." Ucap Izaya lagi pakai nada datar lagi, bahkan lebih datar dari yang tadi.

"Orihara-kun, kau ini niat nggak, sih?"

"Nggak tuh," kali ini ia membuat wajah tak bersalah (serius ntu wajah pengen author tabok)

"Masa'?"

"Bodo."

"Amat."

"Mati."

"Tiang bendera."

"Rasa sakit di hati ini."

"Ini perasaan gak jelas banget, deh. Kita mulai lagi pelajaranya!"

"Jangan pake perasaan, pake kenyataan ja. Miris sih idup lu," ntu yang ngomong siapa coba?

 _Krik krik_

-skip-

"Ekhem- oke, kita lanjutkan. Serat alami itu bisa terbuat dari tumbuhan dan hewan. Nah, serat alami ada 4 macam, yaitu sutera, wol, kapas, dan linen/katun. Nah, dari sini tolong diingat2 soalnya kemungkinan masuk ke UTS. Sekarang kita akan bahas sifat-sifatnya."

Shinra menulis seperti yang dibawah ini:

Sutera :

Lembut

Mengkilap

Mudah kusut

Elastis

Daya serap tinggi / rendah

Bau yang dihasilkan saat dibakar : …

Wol :

Lembut

Mengkilap

Mudah kusut

Elastis

Daya serap tinggi / rendah

Bau yang dihasilkan saat dibakar : …

Kapas :

Lembut

Mengkilap

Mudah kusut

Elastis

Daya serap tinggi / rendah

Bau yang dihasilkan saat dibakar : …

Linen/katun:

Lembut

Mengkilap

Mudah kusut

Elastis

Daya serap tinggi / rendah

Bau yang dihasilkan saat dibakar : …

"Apa kalian tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Shinra.

"Nggak tahu dan nggak mau tahu."

"Sekarang kita akan menganalisis ini," ucapnya menunjuk papan tulis. "Menganalisis papan tulis? Ngapain?"

"Bukan papan tulisnya, suka bodoh."

-skip- (banyak amat skip-nya =3=)

"Nah, Sutera itu lembut atau tidak?"

"Sutera? Etto…" Mikado mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas seraya berpikir.

"Lembut," ucap Anri sembari mengangkat tangannya.

"Yak, benar sekali, Anri-chan~! Jadi, sutera itu lembut~!" ucapnya membuat ceklis di samping lembut pada sutera. "Kalau mengkilap?"

Tiba-tiba Izaya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil spidol di atas meja. "Ah, lama," dengan luwesnya, ia menulis di papan tulis. Setelah selesai, ia mengembalikan spidolnya dan kembali duduk. Shinra melihat papan tulis dan cengo' untuk beberapa saat. Mau liat apa yang ditulis izaya? Inilah dia~

Sutera :

Lembut [Y]

Mengkilap [Y]

Mudah kusut [G]

Elastis [Y]

Daya serap **tinggi** / rendah

Bau yang dihasilkan saat dibakar : rambut terbakar

Wol :

Lembut [Y]

Mengkilap [Y]

Mudah kusut [G]

Elastis [Y]

Daya seraptinggi / **rendah**

Bau yang dihasilkan saat dibakar : rambut terbakar

Kapas :

Lembut [Y]

Mengkilap [G]

Mudah kusut [Y]

Elastis [G]

Daya serap **tinggi** / rendah

Bau yang dihasilkan saat dibakar : kapas terbakar

Linen/katun:

Lembut [y]

Mengkilap [G]

Mudah kusut [Y]

Elastis [G]

Daya serap **tinggi** / rendah

Bau yang dihasilkan saat dibakar : kayu terbakar

Shinra melirik Izaya. "Bukannya waktu kau SMP ikutnya klub biologi? Kok malah bagusnya di kimia?" ucapnya curiga.

"Hidoii na…. aku juga bisa selain biologi. Lagi pula kegiatan kita waktu di klub, kan Cuma ngobrol," balas Izaya.

Kida menyenggol tangannya Mikado dan membisikkan sesuatu, eh, bukan 'bisikan', sih… soalnya suaranya sengaja di besarin. "Eh-eh, Mikado? Dengar yang tadi, kan? Katanya 'kita', lho, 'kita'!"

"Emangnya kenapa dengan ki- Oooh…. Itu ya…. 'kita', ya…"

"Iya, iya! 'kita' katanya!"

"Kok kalau aku yang ngomong langsung jadi bahan gossip, sih?" gerutu Izaya kesal.

-skip- (udeh, jangan di skip mulu napa !)

"Ya…. Jadi, jawaban Orihara-kun benar. Namun, aku akan menambahkan sesuatu tentang sutera, jadi dengarkanlah~ Sutera kalau dibakar akan menggumpal. Nah, itu saja yang kutambahkan. Sekarang Salinlah di buku catatan kalian~"

-10 menit kemudian-

"Sudah selesai? Kalau gitu, kita lanjut ke serat sintesis. Nah, serat sintesis itu terbagi menjadi 2 (sebenarnya 3, tapi authornya males soalnya dia Cuma nyatet 2), yaitu nilon dan polyster," ia kembali membuat soal yang sama di papan tulis.

"Nah, karena Orihara-kun sudah menjawabnya, sekarang yang menjawab adalah Anri-chan!" Ucap Shinra menunjuk orang yang bersangkutan. Anri mengangguk. Ia mengambil spidol yang tergeletak di meja dan menulis di papan tulis.

Nilon :

Lembut [Y]

Mengkilap [Y]

Mudah kusut [G]

Elastis [Y]

Daya serap **tinggi** / rendah

Bau yang dihasilkan saat dibakar : khas

Polyster:

Lembut [y]

Mengkilap [Y]

Mudah kusut [G]

Elastis [Y]

Daya serap tinggi / **rendah**

Bau yang dihasilkan saat dibakar : khas

Setelah ia selesai menjawab, ia mengembalikan spidolnya dan kembali duduk. Dan setelah Shinra selesai melihat-lihat jawabannya Anri, ia bertepuk tangan dan mengatakan "Yak, benar sekali~"

"Eh, lho? Berarti Nilon sama polyster Cuma beda di daya serap, dong?" ucap Mikado bingung.

"Bodoh! Nilon dan polster bukan Cuma itu saja perbedaannya tahu!" Ucap Shizuo. "Nilon itu tidak tahan panas, jadi kalau terbakar, akan meleleh. Sebaliknya, polyster tahan panas, dan bila dibakar, apinya akan cepat padam," lanjutnya.

"Jawaban Shizuo-kun memang benar. Oh, bagaimana kalau di praktekkan? Kebetulan ayah meninggalkan kain yang terbuat dari nilon dan polyester. Celty, tolong ambilkan dari kamar ayah," Celtypun mengangguk dan membawakan yang disuruh, kemudian memberikannya pada Shinra. 'Nih,' itulah yang tertulis di PDAnya.

"Oke… ah, aku lupa ambil pematik api…"

'akan kubawakan' Celty segera beranjak ke kamar Shinra, namun dihentikan oleh Shinra. "Oh, tak perlu, Celty. Kebetulan disini ada yang selalu bawa pematik untuk merokok," Ucap Shinra melirik kea rah Shizuo. "Ck, nih!" ucap yang dilirik melempar pematik apinya kea rah Shinra. "Oh, sankyuu~"

Shinra menangkap pematik yang dilemparkan. Ia kemudian membakar ujung kain nilon. "Lihat? Kainnya meleleh, kan? Nah, untuk polyster…" ia kembali membakar kain yang satu lagi. "Terbakar, dan apinya cepat mati! Benar perkataan Shizuo-kun! Oh, tapi di kain polyster ini tertinggal bentuk pinggiran keras dan berwarna coklat. Tolong diingat, ya~!"

"Y"

"Oke, kita pindah ke bahan karet! Bahan karet juga dibagi menjadi 2, yaitu karet alam dan karet sintetis. Sekarang kita bahas dulu karet alam, ya… ettoo….karet alam itu terbuat dari hasil penyandapan lateks karet, atau bisa disebut juga getah pohon karet. Keunggulan dari karet alam adalah (1) memiliki daya elastisitas lebih dari karet sintetis. (2) tidak cepat aus (aus=habis karena gesekan). (3) tahan panas. (4) tahan lama. (5) tahan goncangan. Jadi, jenis ini banyak dipakai untuk ban pesawat, mobil (terutama mobil balap), dan motor. Meski ada juga yang memakai bahan karet sintetis untuk motor, tapi lebih baik kalau kalian mau pakai motor lebih baik pakai bahan karet alam. Jadi, ban motormu terbuat dari apa, Celty?" ia menoleh kea rah Celty. Yang ditanya langsung menjawab melalui PDA-nya. 'ban motorku….. entahlah…..tapi sudah kulapisi dengan bayanganku, jadi mau karet alam atau bukan itu bukan masalah.'

"oooh... btw, ada pertanyaan? Tidak ada? Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan~ sekarang kita akan membahas karet sintetis. Bahan baku karet sintetis adalah bahan tambang seperti minyak bumi, batu bara, minyak, gas alam, minyak. Aku sarankan untuk tidak mengolah bahan karet sintetis soalnya nanti bahan tambang kita bakal habis dan kita tak bisa hidup dengan bahan tambang lagi. Oke, kenapa malah ngomongin ini? Dah, lanjut, lanjut~"

'siapa coba yang ngomongin?' batin murid2nya dalam hati (murid?)

"Bahan sintetis ada 3 macam, yaitu NBR, CR, IRR. NBR tu fungsinya tahan tehadap minyak, jadi digunakan untuk pipa karet bensin. Tahu kan? Nah, kalau CR itu tahan nyala api, jadi banyak digunakan untuk bahan pipa karet, dan pembungkus kabel. IRR itu kedap air, sehingga digunakan untuk membalut kawat listrik. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Ada!" Kida mengangkat tangannya.

"Oh! Apa itu?"

"bukankah IRR itu kedap air, tapi kenapa jadi pembalut kawat listrik?"

"pertanyaan yang bagus! Karena IRR tahan air, ia dijadikan pembalut kawat listrik agar kawat listriknya tidak terkena air. Bisa diterima?"

"Oooh…."

"Nah, karena karetnya sudah selesai dibahas, sekarang kita pindah ke bahan tanah liat dan keramik," Shinra membalikkan halaman pada buku catatan author. "Keramik terbuat dari tanah liat. Dan bila dilihat dari komposisi, dan suhu pembakarannya, produk tanah liat terbagi menjadi 4, yaitu tembikar/terakota, gerabah, keramik, dan porselin. Ada yang bisa menybutkam contoh-contohnya?" Setelahnya, Mikado mengangkat tangannya dan bertujuan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shinra. 

"E-etto… kalau tembikar : batu bata merah, genteng. Kalau gerabah : kendi, gentong, dan pot bunga. Keramik : mangkuk sayur, piring, dan cangkir. Dan kalau porselin : bak mandi, isolator listrik, dan bak pencuci….."

"Yak, benar sekali! Nah, yang membedakan mereka adalah suhu pembakarannya. Terakota/tembikar : 1000 C, gerabah : 1200 C, keramik : 1200-2000 C, dan porselin : 15000 C," Ucap Shinra.

"Anoo…." Anri mengangkat tangannya, bertanda bahwa ia ingin bertanya. "Ada apa, Anri-chan? Ada pertanyaan?"

"Iya… sebenarnya fungsi dari pembakaran itu apa, ya…..?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus! Fungsi dari pembakaran adalah untuk menjadikan produk tanah lita menjadi padat dan kuat, mengerti?"

"Oooh…"

"Nah, keramik, kan sudah, jadi kita lanjutkan ke bahan gelas. Aaah… ini sih dah diajarin di kelas 6….. nah, seperti yang kita tahu, gelas terbuat dari pasir silica. Sifatnya transparan dan mudah pecah. Namun, kedap air. Selesai."

"Itu saja?!"

"Iya. Lagi pula kau mau kita belajar tentang merek-merek gelas? Nggak, kan? Lagi pula kan nggak penting dan Cuma itu saja yang kemungkinan keluar di UTS. Sekarang kita ke bahan kayu…."

"Dalam pemanfaatan kayu, kayu dapat dilihat dari (1) bobot dan berat jenis (2) keawetan (3) warna (4) tekstur (5) kesan raba (6) bau dan rasa (7) nilai dekoratif (8) kekerasan dan densitas."

"Hanya itu?"

"Nggak! Dengerin dulu, kek!"

"lagian dah keburu titik tuh, terus dan dikasih tanda kutipnya."

"Salahkan author kita. Ok, lanjutkan…. Kayaknya gak ada yang perlu dijelasin lagi…. Ada pertanyaan?"

"W!" izaya nunjuk tangan.

"Apa, Orihara-kun?"

"Kalau kamu dah pacaran sama orang yang paling kamu cintai, dan tiba-tiba pas kalian anniv di dia malah bilang 'putus', apa yang akan lu lakuin?"

"Sakit hati ini! Eh, salah! Kenapa malah nanyain itu?!"

"Anoo…." Kida mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ijin ke toilet."

"Iya… ah! Salah, kenapa malah itu?! Gak ada yang nanya apa kek yang bener?!"

"Ooh.. ah, iya. Bagaimana dengan ciri fisik kayu lunak dan kayu yang keras?" Tanya Mikado.

"Oh! Akhirnya-! Baiklah, densitas kayu lunak adalah memiliki lubang pori-pori yang besar dan ikatan pori-porinya agak lemah. Kalau kayu kuat, lubang pori-porinya kecil dan ikatan pori-porinya kuat. Oh, iya. Cara menghitung densitas kayu = berat (kg) : volume (m3). Nah, karena materi kita sudah selesai, aku akan memberikan soal kepada kalian para pembaca."

 **Pulp adalah kata lain dari ….**

 **Sebutkan sifat-sifat bahan sutera dan nilon!**

 **Sebutkan apa saja jenis karet sintetis dengan sifat kegunaannya!**

 **Selain untuk pembungkus kabel, karet sintetis CR juga bermanfaat untuk sabuk…**

 **Cara membedakan kualitas produk tembikar – porselin adalah…**

 **Kenapa batu bata merah termasuk ke dalam produk terakota/tembikar?**

 **Apakah gelas dapat di daur ulang?**

 **Kenapa coretIzayaMasihMenjomblocoret gelas dapat ditumpuk tanpa mengalami kerusakan?**

 **Sifat-sifat kayu dapat dilihat dari berapa sifat? Sebutkan!**

 **Bila berat kayu 300000 kg dan volumenya adalah 400 m3, maka berapakah densitas kayu?**

"Oh, iya. Tadi aku sudah janji untuk memberikan Quiz kepada kalian seputar Orihara-kun, ya…. Nah, Quiznya adalah—"

" **Kalau kalian dipeluk oleh seorang Izaya Orihara, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"**

"Nah, apa jawabanmu, Kida?"

"Eeeeh~? Tentu saja aku akan membuat selembaran yang bertulis 'Izaya Orihara adalah orang yang gagal cari pacar dan ia memutuskan untuk menjadi MAHO', dan menyebarkannya ke publik~" ucapnya pakai pose ya gitu deh (?)

"… Oke, kalau Mikado?"

"Eh? Aku? Mungkin aku akan lapor ke polisi…"

"Kalau Anri-chan?"

"Eh? Etto… mungkin lari…."

"Shizuo-ku-"

"Bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh dst."

"Nah, begitulah jawabannya, Orihara-kun~" Ucap Shinra memberikan jawaban mereka pada Izaya.

"Hei, hei, bagaimana dengan author? Dia belum menjawabnya," ucap Izaya nggak terima. "Oh, dia waktu kutanya malah jawab 'kenapa aku harus dipeluk sama bapak-bapak miris yang gagal cari pacar?' begitu~" jawab Shinra enteng

"Kalian benar-benar nggak punya hati, ya…"

 **END**


End file.
